Childishly Yours
by Temptation's Prophetess
Summary: The story of Esme's child. She lived, so Esme never jumped. Even still, Edward and Carlisle find her. But Edward takes one look at the little brown haired bundle in her arms and Esme becomes the last thing on his mind. Eventual ExB, some CxE
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

So...this idea just hit me, so I'm testing it out. It's definitely not the best I've written, but I hope the plot is worth it. Oh, and sorry about the really lame cliffy, by the way. So basically, this is the story of what would have happened if the baby Esme gave birth to was Bella. Esme certainly would never have jumped off of a cliff if she had lived, but she is found by the Edward and Carlisle anyways. Needless to say, the minute Edward sees Bella, Esme is the _last_ thing on his mind.

**Childishly Yours**

**Chapter 1: First Site**

* * *

Esme POV

I looked down at the baby in my arms. She was so beautiful, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. It saddens me to think that they will not stay that way forever. Her eyes will most likely turn brown, reflecting my own. But whatever her eye color may be, she is _mine_. For you see, I, Esme Anne Platt Evenson, am a runaway. My husband, Charles Evenson, abused me, beating me within inches of dying.

When I found out I was pregnant, I knew I could not raise a child in that his house. I had formerly resolved that if and when I ever birthed a child, he or she would be raised in a loving household, and grow up in safety. My beautiful newborn may not have all the comfort that she deserves, but I will shower her with affection.

I will not snap, and I will not yell. She will never have any cause to fear me. But most of all, I will _never_ raise a hand to her.

Three Years Later

"Mommy, when we go to eat?" The voice rang out behind me, making me jump. Then I realized it was just Bella. My daughter, at the tender age of three, was still learning her grammar.

I turned around, and my heart filled with the joy I always felt when I saw her. Isabella Marie Platt, or Bella for short, had curling brown hair and wide, doe-like brown eyes. With the childish smile she usually wore, she was the epitome of innocence.

"Soon sweetie, soon," I urged. The truth was that I had no money to get us food. Being a single mother without a job was by no means easy. People looked down on me, walking around with my baby, and so I could never get a job. The end result being that I had to scrounge and pinch to try to make ends meet. Needless to say, this was not easy. The last time I had eaten anything was maybe four days ago. All the food I had found, I had given to Bella.

"But Mommy!" she wailed, holding tight to her teddy, the last thing I had bought with the money we had, "I'm hungry NOW!"

"I know sweetie, I know," I soothed, bending down on my knees to encircle her in my arms. "How about we go look for berries in the forest?"

"Yay!"

She skipped out of my arms, towards the forest path beside the road we were walking on. The ribbons in her hair shone, touched by the setting sun. Smiling tiredly, I went after her. Even though I knew that my husband could never find me and take Bella away, I still don't like letting her out of my sight. As a result of this, Bella is anxious and uncomfortable in the presence of strangers, copying my behavior.

While I knew that the likelihood of us finding anything to eat in the forest, Bella did not. It was the beginning of fall, and the leaves were just beginning to turn colors, but Bella skipped merrily ahead of me, humming her own little tune. Walking behind her, I must have slowed down, and when I looked up from the forest path, she was gone.

"Bella? BELLA?" I cried in panic, whirling around in a circle, trying to figure out where she could have went. I saw one of her ribbons on a bush ahead of me, and darted off the path and into the woods. Somewhere, in the distance, I heard her scream.

"Mommy! Where are you?" she cried, the sound drawing me to her like a moth to a flame. I found her, curled up at the base of a tree, sobbing. I knelt down beside her, reaching out my arms to encircle her small body. Then exhaustion overtook me, and I knew no more.

* * *

Bella POV

"Mommy! Mommy!" I called, screaming and crying and wailing out her name. Mommy pitched forward, grey faced, and now she's just lying on the forest floor, face down! What do I do?!

Really, the only thing an unsure two year old in any situation could do. I started to cry.

A little while later, I heard something. Looking up from my mommy, I saw two pairs of golden eyes peering through the underbrush at me. I was so tired and hungry and cold and scared at this point that I just walked towards them, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

Edward POV

I lifted my mouth from the mountain lion I had just finished draining and looked around the clearing I was standing in. There was some…smell, hovering at the edge of my senses. As far away as it was, it was still the most delicious thing I had ever smelled.

Without another moments thought, I was on my feet, racing towards the smell. My adoptive father, Carlisle, looked up at me as I ran past. In the second it took him to identify what I was going after, I was already far away.

His body brushed through the trees as he raced after me. **No!** This human was _my_ prey!

It was then that I saw her. A small girl, no older than three perhaps, was crying in the middle of a clearing. I couldn't see her face; the curly, dark hair tumbling out of braids on either side of her head obstructed it. She was crying though, it was clear from the wails emanating from her mouth.

Tearing my eyes away from her, I saw the source of her troubles. A woman, presumably her mother, was slumped beside her on the path. I hesitated. Could I really kill this distraught little girl?

My hesitation was all the time Carlisle needed to find and restrain me. Not that it was necessary. The realization that I would have to kill this innocent child to get the blood I craved froze me where I stood. For what could be more monstrous than killing an innocent? This small child, this beautiful little girl had her whole life ahead of her. Who was I to take it away, just to give myself a few moments of pleasure?

No.

I was resolute. I would not take her, even if it meant hurting myself to keep from having her.

Carlisle's voice in my ear brought me out of my reverie. "I know her."

His sharp intake of breath made me look at him. His eyes had gone wide with shock.

"She will die, and soon. From the smell of her blood, she hasn't eaten in nearly five days."

"So what do you propose we do, Carlisle?" I asked, my irritation apparent in my voice, "Change the mother, and leave the girl to die out here?"

_Never._ My mind answered swiftly for me. Even having just met this girl, I knew I would never allow her to be hurt, or to forsake that which should be most dear to all – life. If I had any say in it, she would live to a ripe old age, and be happy.

"Of course not!" Carlisle answered me. "I think we should change Esme – that's her name," he said, in answer to my incredulous look "And raise the girl – she must be Esme's daughter – in safety with us, at least until we find out if she has any relatives who may safely guard her."

I stepped back, rubbing my forehead. The possibilities of what he was saying pounded on my mind, begging to be let in. I could guard her! Make sure nothing ever happened to her, and raise her safely and happily. She could be mine! The place where my heart should have been gave a jolt at this spot, and I swelled with a love I had not thought myself capable of. Love for the little angel crying in front of us. Yes, I loved her. I didn't know how, or why, all I knew was that I did.

Underneath my feet, a twig snapped. The angel looked up, and I could see her large, lovely brown eyes, brimming with tears. Even with her face red and blotchy from the tears, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

At that moment, she got to her feet and started to pad her way over to us. I took a deep breath, and walked out to see her.

* * *

Lame cliffy, I know, but I'm hoping you guys will like it enough to reveiw and tell me if you think it's a good story. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: Edward's Angel

Okay guys, here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. But I have to confess that it would have taken much longer if it weren't for three reviewers who asked me for more. I wasn't totally convinced that this story was worth continuing, but their reviews convinced me. So thank you very much **Bellsie**, **momiji'sunusedhalo** and **JulietsInsaneNurse** for gently kicking my rear in gear (cringe Did that sound as corny to you as it did to me?).

**Childishly Yours**

**Chapter 2: Edward's Angel**

* * *

Edward POV

I watched with bated breath (not that I needed to breath) as the beautiful child, the _angel_, walked towards me. She didn't seem to be very steady on her feet – she wobbled with every step. Her dark, tearful brown eyes – fixated on mine – seemed to contain the knowledge of the world, though she couldn't have been more than three years old. One of her hair ribbons was missing – probably pulled out by the grasping tree branches – and her dress was wrinkled. How long had she been out here? She was probably hungry, and definitely tired. Yes; the dark circles under her eyes and her frail, thin limbs attested to this. Should I have my way – and I was determined I would – she would never want for these necessities again.

She stumbled, and in seconds I was by her side, her fragile body cradled protectively against my own.

"I is Bella," she said, looking up at me seriously, her large brown eyes framed by impossibly long lashes. Her voice was beautiful; strongly and clear, with none of the hesitance possessed by most three year olds. "You is fast. You name?" She inquired curiously, and I smiled. So little, but already so polite. This 'Esme' person – her mother? – had obviously raised her well.

I smiled, taking her small hand in my own and bringing it to my lips. She giggled. "My name is Edward, and it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." She blushed at this, and I watched in fascination as the blood pooled, turning her normally pale skin a delectable shade of pink. It would be so easy to take her here, and damn the consequences. Of course, I regretted that Carlisle would see my lack of self control, but –

"Edward?" she questioned, and I was snapped back into reality. What was I _thinking_? Harm her, this perfect angel? I would never! "You mu-mus…need to help mommy!" she said, twisting in my arms to show me, only to shriek at the site that greeted her.

Carlisle had lifted her mother – Esme, I must remember she was Esme – from the forest floor, and was standing up, cradling her to his chest in a way that was very similar to the way I held Bella.

"She's starting to die Edward. I'm going to go back to the house and begin her change. You should follow. Bring the child, Bella, with you. We will decide what to do with her there," he said, far to fast for a human to hear. And then he was gone, leaving me to comfort the sobbing child.

"Bella please stop crying," I implored, tightening my hold on her (she had begun to thrash, trying to go to her mother, I suspected). She merely hit me with her tiny fists, trying make me let her go, I suppose. She was so small, so fragile. I could so easily hurt her; so easily silence her cries – but I would not. She, above everything else, was to be kept safe from all harm.

She began to cry out for her mother, crashing through my train of thought. "Bella, I cannot take you to your mother unless you stop crying. The man that you saw was my father, and he is taking your mother to a safe place so she can get better." Depending on your definition of _better_, of course. "Won't you stop crying so that we can go see her?" I begged, wanting to see her smiling again.

At my words she stopped crying, looking up at me with her large, tear-filled brown eyes. "Promise?" she questioned tentatively, searching my face for the truth.

"Promise." I answered, flashing her a smile. She smiled back at me, and I stopped thinking. She was beautiful – no, that wasn't a strong enough word. She was _radiant_, like the sun itself, and she was lighting up my world as the sun could not. I loved her, plain and simple. I knew then that I would give anything – should I need to move the stars or re-order time; I would spin her valentine evenings, paint her sunsets of gold, pay _any_ price – to have her love me one iota as much as I loved her.

"Now, dear one," I murmured, loving the way using a pet name for my angel made me feel, "I need to run very fast to catch up to my father, and I don't want to scare you. How do you want me to hold you on the way there?"

She thought for a moment, looking adorable as she tapped her chin, puzzling through my request. "Like this!" she cried suddenly, throwing her arms around my neck and burrowing her head in my chest. I grinned openly now, ecstatic that she wanted to be near me like this, and re-adjusted my grip on her accordingly.

"Alright Bella," I whispered in her ear, and she shivered. I hoped she wasn't catching a chill. "I'm going to run now," I warned, and then my angel and I were off, running through the forest at breakneck speed to where her mother and Carlisle awaited us.

* * *

Okay guys, let me know what you think. I get discouraged if you guys don't talk to me sniffle sniffle. XD


End file.
